<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by AngelynMoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678944">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon'>AngelynMoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky is a little shit, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reunions, Steve Rogers is a little shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky finds a Steve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always let me know for tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Bucky that finds the man, the man in Diana's photograph.</p><p>He looks so much like his Steve that Bucky is moving towards him before he even realizes that the man is much too small to be his Stevie but his face is so much like Stevie's that Bucky knows who this man is.</p><p>But how is the man here? Sure Bucky's experienced a who lot of strange since he was rescued, and before he fell down a ravine, if he's being honest, but legitimately coming back from the dead, well, that's a new one for him.</p><p>"Steve Trevor?" Bucky asks as he approaches the lost looking man, Bucky finds himself wondering if his Steve had had the same look of awed confusion on his face when he'd woken up after going down in his plane, probably not, his Stevie would have been horrified to wake up in a world without Bucky by his side.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" The man asked as he looked at Bucky.</p><p>Bucky grinned and held out his hand, "I'm Bucky, your son-in-law." Bucky said, because he liked messing with people just as much as his Stevie did.</p><p>"Son-in-law?" The man repeated even as he took Bucky's hand and even as confused as he must be his handshake was firm and solid.</p><p>"Yeah, my husband is going to be thrilled to meet you." Bucky told him, wanting to gage how the man out of time responded.</p><p>"Husband?" The man frowned, "Isn't that illegal?"</p><p>"Not anymore, some places are still shits about it but mostly it's accepted now. It probably helps that Superman is gay for Batman and Captain America is gay too." Bucky said as he threw an arm around the man's shoulders to lead him into a coffee shop, the whole reason Bucky was out here was a coffee run anyway.</p><p>"And you're happy?" Steve asked, he still sounded confused.</p><p>"Yeah, we've been together since we were teens." Bucky smiled as he recalled the way Stevie had dragged him down into their first kiss when they were fourteen and the way he'd tensed when it was over expecting a punch rather than the second kiss that followed.</p><p>Steve frowned, "And Diana didn't kill you?"</p><p>Bucky stiffened as he recalled that Steve wouldn't know that Stevie had been sickly, that Diana had given him up to give him the best chance at life that she could.</p><p>"No, you going to threaten me to take care of your boy? I mean, I've already died for him once what's one more?" Bucky asked with a shrugged before ordering the mess of drinks the Avengers and Justice League wanted.</p><p>"You want anything?" Bucky asked turning to Steve.</p><p>"Uh?" Steve looked at the menu and stared at all the offers.</p><p>Bucky chuckled, remembering how Stevie had told him about being overwhelmed by all of the different combinations people could have now.</p><p>"My husband likes the Hot chocolate, even if the rest give him crap about it." Bucky gave the man an out.</p><p>"Sounds nice." Steve said with a nod.</p><p>Bucky nodded back and finished his order.</p><p>"What did you mean by that? That you'd already died for my son?" Steve asked.</p><p>Bucky shrugged, "Fell off a train and got tortured for a while."</p><p>Steve looked horrified but he didn't give him a look of pity, which Bucky was grateful for.</p><p>"That how you lost the arm?" Steve asked.</p><p>Bucky laughed, "Yeah. Most people try to ignore it, it freaks people out."</p><p>"It's amazing, how far we've come with technology since the 80's." Steve said with a wide grin that was so much like Stevie's.</p><p>"The 80's?" Bucky asked, "Didn't you die in 1918?"</p><p>"Yes, well, there was a wish and a stone and I sort of came back to life by possessing someone else's body, it was all very confusing and weird." Steve said as he helped Bucky collect his order.</p><p>"So, you think my husband was born in the 80's?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"Well, of course, when else would he have been born, you don't look older than maybe your late twenties." Steve said.</p><p>"Thanks for that." Bucky said for lack of what to say because it wasn't really his place to correct the man, he'd leave that to Diana. </p><p>They entered Hall of Justice, where everyone was hanging out while they planned their next mission.</p><p>Within moments of entering a blur sped passed and stole half of the drinks they were carrying.</p><p>"What was that?" Steve asked as he looked at his empty hands.</p><p>"That was Barry, WHO WAS TOLD NO RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Bucky yelled the last bit so the boy would hear him.</p><p>"SORRY!" Was yelled back at them from somewhere deeper in the building.</p><p>Bucky sighed, "It's a work in progress teaching these kids some manners."</p><p>"We have no room to talk according to Tony." A deep voice chuckled as a man approached them, ducking down to kiss Bucky.</p><p>"Hello." Bucky said with a smile, handing over one of the drinks he still held.</p><p>"Thanks." The man grinned.</p><p>"Also, look what I found, it's another idiot that died by a plane and returned to life." Bucky said as he pointed to Steve, who stilled as the man who must be his son turned his attention to him.</p><p>"Mom's going to flip." The man said.</p><p>"I TOLD YOU IT WAS WEIRD WHEN YOU USE MODERN SLANG!" Someone shouted.</p><p>The man grinned and his eyes sparkled in mischief.</p><p>Steve couldn't help grinning too, "You must have been a horror to raise."</p><p>The boy shrugged as Bucky snorted.</p><p>"You better believe it." Bucky told him.</p><p>"I was a delight." The man countered.</p><p>"On occasion, but you were a whole mess of trouble too, never a fight too big, or an opponent too tough." Bucky smiled.</p><p>Steve found himself smiling too, "Sounds like you take after your mother."</p><p>The man nodded, "Both of them."</p><p>"Both of..." Steve began confused.</p><p>"Steve?" Diana's voice interrupted him, sounding hopeful and cracking on his name.</p><p>Steve looked over at her, vaguely aware his son did the same but his attention was soon focused solely on his Diana, his Princess and love.</p><p>She hadn't aged a day since he last saw her and she looked at him with those same tear filled eyes and he didn't care that she was crying because she was throwing herself at him and kissing him.</p><p>"So, this is awkward." His son said after a few minutes, "You should probably continue this in Mom's room. Is this how Barry and Clark feel when we kiss?"</p><p>Bucky laughed as Diana lifted Steve up over her shoulder and carried him off to her room, Steve waving at his son and son-in-law as the left.</p><p>There would be time for catching up later.</p><p>--</p><p>A/n: here you go.</p><p>I know it's a little cracky in places but come on.</p><p>Also Bucky is as much a little shit as his Steve, you can't spend a lifetime following someone and not have him rub off on you a little bit (pun intended).</p><p>And yeah Steve T thinks Steve R was born in the 80's (conceived during the wish mess) he's going to freak out when he discovers the truth.</p><p>But hey, they have stuff in common they can talk about.</p><p>"What is it with Steves and dying in planes only to come back decades later?" Tony has to ask at one point.</p><p>"It's genetic." Bucky deadpans while Tony gapes in horror.</p><p>"Is that..., did you just make a joke?" Tony asks.</p><p>"Joke?" Bucky returned with a blank stare that hid his amusement.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>